


Flying Away From Home

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loves Jason and Jason loves Tim. </p><p>Tim missed Jason and Jason misses Tim. </p><p>Jason is waiting for Tim to ask him to come home. Tim is waiting for Jason to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling. Again, just leave a comment if you see anything spelt wrong.

\- - -

Tim missed Jason. 

He missed Jason more than he imagined possible. Sure, they had talked to each other on the phone and hade even had webcams to see each other but it wasn't the same. 

Tim wanted Jason to come home. He wanted to fall asleep, safe, in Jason's arms. And he wanted to wake up wrapped in Jason's arms. He wanted to cook for Jason. And wanted Jason to clean the bathroom. He wanted shoes to be abandoned by the door, and a leather jacket to be draped over the kitchen chairs. He wanted to hear Jason's loud, lively singing from the bathroom while he showered. And he wanted to shower with Jason. He wanted to see his laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners and lips slightly parted for his laugh to escape. He wanted Jason at home. 

But Jason was on the other side of the world, hunting down bad people. Jason had wanted to go, so Tim let him. It want the first time he'd been left at behind after all, his parents had done it often enough, so he didn't try and stop him. 

If Jason wanted to leave Gotham, leave their home, leave him, who was he to make him stay?

Tim missed Jason horribly, but he couldn't bring himself to ask home to come home, to tell him not to leave, to take him with him so they could still be together. 

\- - -

Jason misses Tim. 

He missed his baby bird more than he imagined possible. He had talked to Tim and taken comfort in his voice. He had talked to him over the webcam on his laptop and waited for the demand to come home. 

Jason wanted to go home. He wanted to fall asleep with Tim in his arms, safe an real. And he wanted to wake up wake up with Tim in his arms, groggy and confused. He wanted Tim to cook for him again. And he wanted to take comfort in cleaning their apartment. He wanted to kick of his shoes at the door and drape his jacket over the kitchen chairs. He wanted to sing in the shower and hear Tim's giggle as he got the words wrong. He wanted to shower with Tim. He wanted to make his baby bird laugh so hard he falls over. He wants to make Tim happy. He wanted to go home to Tim. 

But right now Jason was on the other side of the world, so far away from where he wants to be. So far away from Tim. 

Jason had wanted to go but he also wanted Tim to tell him to stay. He wanted Tim to tell him not to leave, to stay in Gotham, to stay with Tim. 

Jason misses Tim horribly, but he's still waiting to be asked to come home. He's still waiting for Tim to want him back. 

\- - -

Tim loves Jason and Jason loves Tim. 

Tim missed Jason and Jason misses Tim. 

Jason is waiting for Tim to ask him to come home. Tim is waiting for Jason to come home. 

\- - -


End file.
